<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>temporary additions by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716828">temporary additions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, and skinny is a lot nicer and more considerate than usual, between skinny and peter that is, for once actually almost decent bdsm etiquette, i guess, i wrote this for me but you can read it if you want, like dylan probably actually knows what he's doing, no ot3 or poly ship just a threesome, yes this is 5000 words and no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast sechs Monate sind Peter und Skinny zusammen, als Skinny unerwartet vorschlägt, eine dritte Person in ihr Bett einzuladen – und zwar ausgerechnet Dylan Parks. Doch Peter ist bereit, sich überzeugen zu lassen, und die Situation nimmt einen für alle Beteiligten <i>befriedigenden</i> Verlauf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris/Dylan Parks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>temporary additions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich baue hier ein bisschen auf suspension of disbelief, die backstory ist sehr verschwommen, aber ich hatte keine Lust, das genauer auszuarbeiten. Erwartet hier keinen großen Plot. Oder überhaupt irgendwelchen Plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zu Peters großer Überraschung schnitt Skinny das Thema an, während sie zusammen auf der Couch lagen und Django Unchained guckten, und nicht, während sie im Bett waren.</p>
<p>„Du weißt ja, ich teil nicht gerne“, begann er, und Peter wandte die Aufmerksamkeit vom Film ab und auf seinen Freund.</p>
<p>Sie waren jetzt fast sechs Monate zusammen, und Peter hatte ernsthaft Mühe, zu erklären, wie das passiert war. </p>
<p>Irgendwie hatte Skinny ihre Hilfe gesucht, schließlich sogar mit ihnen gearbeitet, um einen Verbrecherboss hinter Gitter zu bringen. Es war <i>Der Finstere Rivale</i> noch mal von vorne – bloß mit einer beispiellosen Abwesenheit von Hinterhältigkeit, Bluffs und Versuchen, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen.</p>
<p>Und mit einem Skinny konfrontiert, der plötzlich seinen Lebensunterhalt auf legale Weise bestritt und offenbar ernsthaft bemüht war, dem Milieu zu entkommen – seine kurze Haftstrafe nach <i>Zeichen der Schlangen</i> hatte anscheinend heilende Wirkung entfaltet – hatte Peter tatsächlich zugeben müssen, dass er sich vielleicht schon länger für ihn interessierte.</p>
<p>Als sie sich am Strand bei einer Party über den Weg gelaufen waren, beide schon mit mehr als einem Bier intus, hatte es irgendwie damit geendet, dass Skinny Peter gegen eine Felswand gepresst und geküsst hatte.</p>
<p>Von da aus hatte sich die Sache verselbstständigt. </p>
<p>Zu Peters Überraschung (und erst recht zu Justus‘ und Bobs) war Skinny bereit, eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen, und ab und zu, wenn die Sterne günstig standen, kommunizierte er sogar offen mit Peter.</p>
<p>So auch an diesem Abend. Peter wusste, dass Skinny besitzergreifend und manchmal geradezu eifersüchtig sein konnte – Justus zufolge war das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein, der Grund, aber diese Theorie würde Peter ganz bestimmt nicht ansprechen. Daher überraschte ihn diese Aussage nicht besonders. Und er hatte gelernt, Skinny erst einmal zuzuhören, bevor er etwas sagte.</p>
<p>Aber er hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, wie der Satz endete.</p>
<p><i>Ich teil nicht gerne</i>. „Aber ich dachte… es wäre vielleicht ganz interessant...“, ohne Peter anzusehen murmelte er sich weiter, bevor er tief durchatmete und die Decke fragte: „Was hältst du von nem Dreier mit Dylan?“</p>
<p>Für einen Moment konnte Peter nur blinzeln, während die Worte erstmal bei ihm ankommen mussten. „Dylan Parks?“, versicherte er sich dann.</p>
<p>Der Dylan, der Bob zusammen geschlagen hatte und wegen dem Peter im Sturm hatte surfen müssen? Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Vorschlag halten sollte.</p>
<p>„Er ist seit drei Wochen wieder auf freiem Fuß“, stellte Skinny fest. Immer noch sah er stur an Peter vorbei.</p>
<p>„Und du hättest das gerne, weil…?“, hakte Peter nach. Denn wie Skinny gesagt hatte – er teilte eigentlich nicht gerne. Und völlig unabhängig von Peters Gefühlen zu dem Vorschlag, interessierte ihn wirklich, was an Dylan so besonders war.</p>
<p>„Dylan ist mein bester Freund“, erwiderte Skinny, als wäre das eine Erklärung. Dann warf er Peter endlich einen Blick zu und grinste. „Und du würdest dich gut vor ihm auf den Knien machen.“</p>
<p>Beinahe gegen seinen Willen musste Peter lachen. Aber er wurde schnell wieder ernst, denn bisher war Skinnys Antwort nicht besonders befriedigend gewesen. „Aber warum bist du plötzlich doch bereit, zu teilen?“</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vertrau euch beiden“, sagte er schlicht, „Ich vertrau euch, ich kenn Dylan besser als seine Mum es tut, und ich glaube, es könnte dir gefallen.“</p>
<p>Nachdenklich musterte Peter seinen Freund. Ihm kam die Sache immer noch etwas seltsam vor, aber er schätzte, dass das Sinn ergab. Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er bereit war, es zu probieren.</p>
<p>„Ich muss drüber nachdenken, okay?“, erklärte er.</p>
<p>Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Skinny aufatmete. Vielleicht hatte er befürchtet, Peter würde schon den Vorschlag komplett daneben finden.</p>
<p>„Solange du willst“, erwiderte er, und Peter küsste ihn.</p>
<p>In dem Moment begann auf dem Bildschirm das unvermeidliche Gemetzel, und sie richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Drei Tage später wusste Peter immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte.</p>
<p>Er saß am Strand, wartete auf Jeffrey, und drehte die Idee schon wieder in seinem Kopf hin und her. Die letzten Tage hatte er ständig darüber nachdenken müssen.</p>
<p>Eigentlich konnte er Dylan schon aus Prinzip nicht leiden. Er hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen, was während ihres Falles <i>Im Auge des Sturms</i> passiert war, obwohl Dylan seine Schuld eigentlich mit seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt beglichen hatte.</p>
<p>Andererseits konnte er nicht ganz leugnen, dass Dylan gut aussah. Und bisher waren Skinnys Vorschläge am Ende immer gut gewesen. Er konnte tatsächlich ganz gut einschätzen, was Peter gefallen würde. Und trotzdem…</p>
<p>Peter war schlicht und ergreifend unschlüssig.</p>
<p>Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Jeffrey sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen ließ und Peter aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte.</p>
<p>„Na, wieso siehst du aus, als würdest du über ner Matheklausur brüten?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>Und bevor Peter sich fragen konnte, ob das eine gute Idee war, hörte er sich sagen: „Wenn dein Freund oder deine Freundin fragt, ob du Lust auf nen Dreier mit seinem beziehungsweise ihrem besten Freund hast, was sagst du dann?“</p>
<p>Für einen Moment schwieg Jeffrey, und auch ohne hinzusehen wusste Peter, dass er ihn musterte.</p>
<p>„Skinny hat nen besten Freund?“, fragte er dann skeptisch.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich musste Peter lachen. Das war überhaupt nicht der Punkt! Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb bekam er sich auch erstmal gar nicht wieder ein.</p>
<p>Einen langen Moment später riss er sich zusammen, und versuchte, Jeffrey einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Was in Anbetracht von dessen zufriedenem Grinsen nicht besonders gut funktionierte.</p>
<p>„Darum geht es nicht“, seufzte er schließlich und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Aber er merkte selbst, wie leicht Jeffreys blöder Spruch ihm die Anspannung genommen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich in näheren Kontakt mit Dylan Parks kommen will.“</p>
<p>Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass Skinny lieber was mit Dylan anfangen würde.“</p>
<p>Überrascht warf Peter ihm einen Blick zu. Wie wollte Jeffrey das so genau wissen?</p>
<p>Der machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Wenn sie beste Freunde sind… wenn sie mehr sein wollten, wären sie das schon.“</p>
<p>Der Logik konnte Peter sich nicht ganz verschließen. Und irgendwie beruhigte es ihn. Denn ein bisschen hatte er sich schon gefragt, ob Skinny vielleicht was von Dylan wollte. Natürlich, er vertraute ihm, aber ein kleines, gemeines Stimmchen hatte sich nicht ganz zum Schweigen bringen lassen.</p>
<p>Bis jetzt. „Hmpf“, machte er.</p>
<p>„Also, du solltest rauskriegen, ob du echt Bock auf Sex mit Dylan Parks hast“, fasste Jeffrey zusammen. Was nicht besonders hilfreich war.</p>
<p>Dann versetzte er Peter einen Schubs. „Kommst du dann mit aufs Wasser?“</p>
<p>Peter lachte und sprang auf. „Klar!“</p>
<p>Aber so ganz bei der Sache war er mit den Gedanken nicht.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ziemlich genau eine Woche nachdem Skinny den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, saß Peter wieder neben ihm auf der Couch. Er war gerade erst rein gekommen, Skinny hatte ihnen zwei Cola geholt und sich neben ihn fallen lassen.</p>
<p>Peter trank einen Schluck, stellte die Flasche wieder ab, und fuhr dann unruhig mit einer Hand über den abgewetzten Sofabezug.</p>
<p>„Wegen Dylan“, setzte er an, und merkte, wie Skinny aufsah. „Ich hab mich noch nicht ganz entschieden.“</p>
<p>Einen Moment war Stille, während Peter versuchte, seine Stimme zur weiteren Kooperation zu bringen. Dann brachte er unschlüssig hervor: „Überzeug mich?“</p>
<p>Er riskierte einen Blick zu Skinny, und begegnete dessen dreckig-zufriedenem Grinsen.</p>
<p>„Mit Vergnügen.“ Bewusst langsam stellte Skinny seine Cola zurück auf den Couchtisch, rutschte näher und zog Peter mit einem Arm um seine Schulter an sich.</p>
<p>„Du würdest dich wirklich gut vor ihm auf den Knien machen“, begann Skinny, die Stimme gesenkt. „Ich weiß ja, wie gerne du einen Schwanz im Mund hast… Ich könnt dich vögeln, während du ihm einen bläst.“</p>
<p>Unweigerlich baute das Bild sich vor Peters Augen auf. Skinny hatte Recht, er mochte das Gefühl tatsächlich und beides gleichzeitig haben zu können wäre vielleicht… interessant.</p>
<p>„Oder andersrum“, fuhr Skinny fort und Peter hörte ihm an, dass ihm die Vorstellung viel zu gut gefiel, „Dylan ist n bisschen größer als ich, vielleicht hörst du dann endlich auf, nach mehr zu betteln.“</p>
<p>Peter senkte den Blick, wusste nicht, ob er beschämt sein oder darüber lachen sollte, so wie Skinny es immer tat. Denn es geschah viel zu oft, dass er Skinny anbettelte <i>schneller, härter, mehr</i> und dieser beinahe außer sich, aber irgendwie amüsiert darauf hinwies, dass <i>mehr</i> an irgendeinem Punkt nicht mehr möglich war, und dass sie diesen schon erreicht hatten.</p>
<p>„Oder falls es dir immer noch nicht reicht“, Skinny klang abwesend, „Falls dir das immer noch nicht reicht, könnten wir dich gleichzeitig nehmen.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich entschlüpfte Peter ein leises Stöhnen. Er brauchte gar keinen weiteren Anreiz, um es sich vorzustellen. </p>
<p>„Oh ja“, murmelte Skinny, ließ die freie Hand zu über Peters Oberschenkel wandern und massierte sanft seinen Schwanz, der sehr schnell Interesse an der Sache entwickelt hatte, „Das würde dir gefallen, hm?“</p>
<p>Die Frage war rein rhetorisch, trotzdem nickte Peter. Er würde das noch Tage danach spüren, und das wäre es wirklich wert.</p>
<p>„Stells dir vor“, flüsterte Skinny ihm ins Ohr, „Wie Dylan einfach schon bis zu den Eiern in dir steckt, und ich dich ganz langsam weiter dehne, bis du so voll bist wie noch nie.“</p>
<p>„<i>Fuck</i>, Skinny...“, entschlüpfte es Peter. Er ließ den Kopf zurück gegen die Sofalehne fallen, was Skinny als Einladung auffasste, die Lippen über seinen Hals wandern zu lassen, seine Kehle hinauf, bis er wieder bei seinem Ohr ankam.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht könnte ich auch einfach dabei zugucken“, schlug Skinny betont nachdenklich vor, „zugucken wie mein bester Freund meinen Freund fickt, und es dann zuende bringen, wenn er fertig ist. Oder wir wechseln uns ab, so lange wir Lust haben, bis du so dringend kommen willst, dass du alles dafür tun würdest.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich Skinnys Berührung entgegen. Er war jetzt schon kurz davor, zu betteln. Doch ehe er tatsächlich damit anfangen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.</p>
<p>Das Geräusch riss ihn aus der Trance, in die Skinnys Stimme ihn gewiegt hatte, und er setzte sich abrupt auf. Fragend sah er Skinny an.</p>
<p>Der hob eine Augenbraue. „Das dürfte Dylan sein“, stellte er fest.</p>
<p>Aufregung machte sich unerwartet in Peter breit. Nervös schluckte er, sein Mund plötzlich trocken. Hatte Skinny etwa seine Antwort schon so vorher sehen können, dass er Dylan bereits eingeladen hatte?</p>
<p>Aber er sah Peter ernst an, schien ihm wirklich die Wahl lassen zu wollen. „Wenn du nicht willst“, versicherte er, „schick ich ihn weg. Ich hatte heute nicht mit dir gerechnet, wir wollten eigentlich bloß quatschen.“</p>
<p>Das beruhigte Peter ein wenig. Er dachte kurz nach – aber eigentlich brauchte er es gar nicht. Das dumpfe Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen war Antwort genug.</p>
<p>Er leckte sich über die Lippen, dann nickte er. Skinny runzelte fragend die Stirn, und Peter warf einen Blick zur Tür hinüber.</p>
<p>„Ich will“, brachte er hervor.</p>
<p>„Ganz sicher?“, hakte Skinny nach, und wieder einmal war Peter fasziniert davon, wie rücksichtsvoll er sein konnte. Damit hätte er früher niemals gerechnet.</p>
<p>Dann schoben sich wieder die Bilder vor sein inneres Auge, die Skinny gerade heraufbeschworen hatte.</p>
<p>„Fuck, ja, Skinny, ganz sicher“, brach es aus ihm hervor, und Skinny grinste.</p>
<p>Er gab Peter einen Kuss, sprang dann auf und verschwand in den Flur.</p>
<p>Peter ließ den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne fallen und schloss die Augen. Ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war? So ganz sicher war er sich immer noch nicht.</p>
<p>Ein leiser Wortwechsel drang an Peters Ohren, aber er gab sich große Mühe, nicht zu lauschen. Er vertraute Skinny. Und wenn Skinny Dylan vertraute, dann reichte ihm das.</p>
<p>Schritte näherten sich, aber er machte die Augen nicht auf.</p>
<p>„Scheiße, Skinny“, hörte er Dylan sagen, und <i>verdammt</i> ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie rau Dylans Stimme war, „du hast nicht übertrieben.“</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich sah er jetzt doch auf, die Frage, was Skinny Dylan über ihn erzählt hatte, drängte sich allzu sehr auf.</p>
<p>Die beiden standen noch im Türrahmen, und Dylans Augen glitten völlig ungeniert über seinen Körper.</p>
<p>Skinny beobachtete es mit unübersehbarer Zufriedenheit. Als er Peters fragendem Blick begegnete, lächelte er.</p>
<p>„Ich hab Dylan bloß erzählt, wie verdammt hübsch du bist, wenn du so hart bist, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wohin“, erklärte er, und Peter musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.</p>
<p>Inzwischen war Dylan damit fertig, ihn zu mustern, und sah zu Skinny. Ein stummer Wortwechsel schien sich zwischen ihnen zu entspinnen, dem Peter nicht mal hätte folgen können, wenn er nicht mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Er dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann wandte Skinny sich wieder an Peter. „Schlafzimmer“, ordnete er an.</p>
<p>Mit Mühe überzeugte Peter seinen Körper zur Kooperation.</p>
<p>Er stand auf, ging ins angrenzende Zimmer hinüber, und war sich übermäßig bewusst, dass Dylan und Skinny ihm folgten.</p>
<p>Unschlüssig blieb er mitten im Raum stehen. Gerade als er Skinny fragen wollte, wie genau das Ganze jetzt ablaufen sollte, küsste dieser ihn.</p>
<p>Er wand eine Hand in Peters Haare, schlang den anderen Arm um seine Taille, zog ihn an sich. Offensichtlich hatten seine kleinen Gedankenspiele zuvor ihn genauso erregt wie Peter.</p>
<p>Die Vertrautheit des Kusses entspannte Peter, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf Skinnys Berührung, und hatte Dylan schon beinahe vergessen, als er plötzlich dessen Körper hinter sich spürte.</p>
<p>Dylans Hände griffen nach seiner Hüfte, zogen ihn zurück gegen seinen Schritt. Sie waren ziemlich genau gleich groß, und Peter konnte spüren, dass, ja, Skinny nicht gelogen hatte. Schon jetzt fühlte Dylan sich nach <i>mehr</i> an, und unwillkürlich rieb er seinen Hintern gegen ihn. Reflexartig schlossen sich Dylans Finger fester um seine Hüfte.</p>
<p>Skinny machte noch einen halben Schritt nach vorn, und nun war Peter endgültig zwischen ihnen gefangen. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. </p>
<p>Mit dem Griff in seinen Haaren zog Skinny Peters Kopf zur Seite, bot ihn Dylan dar, der die Gelegenheit prompt ausnutzte. Zuerst fuhr er sanft mit den Lippen über Peters Haut, doch als er keine Reaktion bekam, außer einem kurzen Schauer, der durch Peter lief, grub er die Zähne hinein.</p>
<p>Das halb überraschte, halb protestierende Geräusch, das Peter entschlüpfte, verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen, als Skinny im gleichen Moment begann, sich gegen ihn zu bewegen.</p>
<p>Peter wusste gar nicht, in welche Richtung er zuerst wollte – nach vorn gegen Skinny, zurück gegen Dylan. Doch die beiden hielten ihn sowieso derart fest, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte.</p>
<p>„Safeword?“, fragte Dylans raue Stimme an seinem Ohr.</p>
<p>Peter versuchte, genügend Konzentration aufzubringen, um eine Antwort zu geben, aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, wenn Skinny gerade die Hand zwischen sie schob und ihn erneut durch die Jeans massierte.</p>
<p>Als Peter nur stöhnend den Kopf nach vorn fallen ließ, lachte Skinny leise.</p>
<p>„Einfach <i>stopp</i>“, erwiderte er Dylan.</p>
<p>So dicht war dieser hinter Peter, dass er dessen Schulterzucken spüren konnte. „Soll mir recht sein.“</p>
<p>Erneut küsste Skinny Peter, dann drehte er ihn abrupt herum. Bevor Peter sich neu orientieren konnte, hatte Dylan ihre Lippen zusammen gepresst. Er küsste anders als Skinny, gröber und direkter.</p>
<p>Skinnys Hände glitten unter Peters T-Shirt, fuhren über seine Haut, zogen ihn zurück, und wieder zuckte Schmerz durch Peter, als nun Skinny ihn biss. Haltsuchend griff er nach Dylan, der seine rechte Hand fasste und sie zwischen sie schob. Inzwischen war er ebenso hart wie Peter – und wie Skinny hinter ihm – und löste sich von Peter, als dieser ihn durch die Jeans rieb.</p>
<p>„Ja, so ist gut“, murmelte er rau und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Sein Tonfall machte etwas mit Peter, dass er lieber nicht genauer betrachtete.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Moment verschwand Skinnys Wärme gegen seinen Rücken, und Peter sah sich unwillkürlich nach ihm um. Skinny zog sich das T-Shirt aus, ließ sich dann in den Sessel unter dem Fenster fallen, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.</p>
<p>„Was meinst du“, erkundigte er sich im Plauderton bei Dylan, „Wie hättest du ihn gerne?“</p>
<p>Vielleicht sollte es Peter missfallen, dass er offenbar nicht um seine Meinung gefragt wurde, aber er war froh, keine Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. Skinny kannte ihn so gut – er wusste, dass Peter sich damit immer schwer tat, dass er aber gleichzeitig Bescheid sagen würde, wenn er etwas nicht wollte.</p>
<p>Dylan ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Wieder glitt sein Blick über Peters Körper, dann umfasste er Peters Kinn, betrachtete ihn eingehend. Es wäre Peter unangenehm gewesen, wenn Dylan nicht so offensichtlich gefallen hätte, was er sah.</p>
<p>„Ich will seinen hübschen Mund um meinen Schwanz“, beschloss Dylan nach einem Moment, und die selbstverständliche Art, wie es das sagte, jagte einen Schauer durch Peter.</p>
<p>Trotzdem warf er einen fragenden Blick zu Skinny, der sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete, eine Hand in seiner Boxershorts. „Du hast ihn gehört, Peter“, sagte er jetzt und machte mit der anderen Hand eine auffordernde Geste.</p>
<p>Ohne weiteres Zögern ließ Peter sich auf die Knie fallen. Er wollte das hier, inzwischen war er sich mehr als sicher, dass er es <i>wirklich</i> wollte, aber es beruhigte ihn auch irgendwie, Skinnys explizite Zustimmung zu haben.</p>
<p>Für einen Moment kämpfte er mit der Gürtelschnalle, zog dann den Reißverschluss auf, und stellte fest, dass Dylan offenbar nicht viel von Unterwäsche hielt.</p>
<p>Skinny hatte Recht, Dylan war tatsächlich ein wenig größer als er. Nicht übertrieben, aber Peter würde sich auf jeden Fall ein bisschen mehr bemühen müssen.</p>
<p>„Na los“, forderte Skinny ihn auf, so ungeduldig, als würde Peter vor <i>ihm</i> knien.</p>
<p>Peter lehnte sich ein Stück vor, fuhr sanft mit den Lippen bis hinauf zur Spitze, leckte darüber. Dann ließ er die Spitze in seinen Mund gleiten, saugte leicht daran, bis Dylan ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich gab.</p>
<p>„Heb die Hand, wenns zu viel wird“, wies er Peter an, bevor er mit einer Hand in Peters Haaren die Kontrolle übernahm. Trotz der Warnung war er einigermaßen rücksichtsvoll, ließ Peter genug Gelegenheit, Atem zu holen, und sich daran zu gewöhnen.</p>
<p>„Scheiße“, murmelte Dylan halblaut, „Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen, Skinny.“</p>
<p>Die Vorstellung, was genau Skinny wohl über ihn erzählt hatte, wie das Gespräch wohl abgelaufen sein mochte, ließ Peter um ihn stöhnen, und wie zur Antwort wurde Dylans Griff fester.</p>
<p>„Hast ihn gut trainiert“, fügte Dylan hinzu.</p>
<p>Bevor Peter tatsächlich registrieren konnte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, lachte Skinny.</p>
<p>„Da brauchte ich nicht viel machen“, erklärte er zufrieden, „Er ist n verdammtes Naturtalent.“</p>
<p>Auch wenn Peter das vielleicht nicht so sehr gefallen sollte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein warmer Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. Skinny sagte gerne solche Dinge, und Peter genoß es, von ihm gelobt zu werden.</p>
<p>Einmal hielt Dylan ihn zu lange fest, seinen Schwanz so tief in Peters Mund gepresst, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, doch sobald seine Hand in die Höhe zuckte, ließ der Druck nach und er konnte wieder Luft holen. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, wieder um Dylan schluckte, nahm dieser den Rhythmus wieder auf.</p>
<p>Schließlich zog er Peters Kopf zurück, lachte leise auf eine Art, die Peter unerwartet an Skinny erinnerte, als Peter sich dem Zug widersetzte, versuchte, die Zunge ausstreckte um noch einmal über die weiche Haut zu lecken.</p>
<p>„Du magst das, was?“, erkundigte Dylan sich im Plauderton.</p>
<p>„Oh ja“, antwortete Skinny für Peter, „Das tut er.“</p>
<p>„Dann geh mal brav rüber“, Dylan versetzte Peter einen sanften Schubs, „und tu Skinny den gleichen Gefallen.“</p>
<p>Erst jetzt bemerkte Peter, dass Skinny seine Position vom Sessel aufs Bett verlegt hatte. Er lehnte am Kopfteil, war unterwegs seine Jeans losgeworden, und sah Peter nun auffordernd an.</p>
<p>Nur zu gerne folgte Peter. Er krabbelte auf die Matratze, wurde jedoch von Skinny aufgehalten, als er den Kopf zu dessen Schoß senken wollte.</p>
<p>„Erst ausziehen“, wieß Skinny ihn an.</p>
<p>Peter kämpfte sich aus seinen Klamotten, war sich übermäßig der zwei Paar Augen bewusst, die ihn dabei eindringlich beobachteten. Ungeniert ließ Skinny den Blick über Peters Körper schweifen, und er hatte das Gefühl, Dylans Blick würde sich in seinen Rücken brennen. Oder vielmehr in seinen Hintern.</p>
<p>Er ließ seine Sachen einfach an Ort und Stelle fallen, viel zu ungeduldig, um sich Gedanken über Ordnung zu machen. Im nächsten Moment war er auf dem Bett, und Skinny zog ihn in einen Kuss, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ und Peter endlich Dylans Anweisung folgen konnte.</p>
<p>Auf den Knien und mit den Lippen um Skinnys Schwanz konnte Peter sich vorstellen, was er für ein Bild abgeben musste. Aber er war deutlich über den Punkt hinweg, an dem er sich dafür geschämt hätte.</p>
<p>Skinny legte die Hand nur leicht auf seinem Hinterkopf ab, Peter wusste, wie Skinny es am liebsten hatte, und er brauchte nicht mehr als die sanfte Erinnerung, dass Skinny immer noch die Kontrolle hatte.</p>
<p>Nur vage bekam Peter mit, dass Dylan sich hinter ihm bewegte; er war ganz auf Skinny fokussiert. So sah er überrascht auf, als Dylan über seinen Kopf hinweg fragte: „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich…?“</p>
<p>„Fühl dich frei“, lud Skinny ihn ein, bevor er Peter einen Blick zuwarf, bei dem dieser sich ganz schnell wieder auf seine Aufgabe besann.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Augenblick stöhnte er um Skinny, als sich hinter ihm die Matratze senkte und kalte, feuchte Finger über seinen Eingang rieben. Reflexartig verstärkte sich der Druck von Skinnys Hand in seinen Haaren.</p>
<p>Langsam drangen Dylans Finger in ihn ein. Sie waren etwas breiter als Skinnys, wie Dylan eben insgesamt breiter gebaut war, und unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich ihnen entgegen.</p>
<p>Dylan und Skinny wechselten ein paar Worte über ihm, aber Peter brachte die Konzentration nicht auf, um ihnen zuzuhören. Er war mit dem Gefühl von Skinny in seinem Mund beschäftigt, und mit der Art, wie Dylan gemächlich seine Finger bewegte – rein und raus, rein und raus – und sie dabei immer weiter auseinander drückte.</p>
<p>Peters Zeitgefühl war unter den besten Umständen schon nicht gerade verlässlich, aber so verlor er komplett den Sinn dafür. </p>
<p>Erst, als Dylan seine Finger zurück zog, spöttisch lachte, als Peter unartikuliert protestierte, orientierte Peter sich wieder in der Umwelt. Skinnys Griff in seinen Haaren legte nahe, dass er weiter machen sollte, also rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Dabei hätte er wirklich gerne gewusst, was Dylan jetzt vorhatte. Er schien sich hinter Peter zu bewegen, verließ das Bett, und Peter meinte das Rascheln von Kleidung zu hören.</p>
<p>„Rück mal n Stück“, murmelte Dylan einen Moment später, und Skinny rutsche zur Seite, um seinem besten Freund Platz zu machen. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, legte Peter eine Hand um Dylans Schwanz, ohne den Mund von Skinny zu nehmen. </p>
<p>„Brav machst du das.“ Dylans Hand gesellte sich zu Skinnys auf Peters Hinterkopf. Das Lob ließ Peter leise seufzen. </p>
<p>Nur einen Moment später zog Skinny sanft an seinen Haaren. Widerwillig sah Peter auf.</p>
<p>„Ich will sehen, wie du Dylan reitest“, beschloss Skinny, und sofort nickte Peter. </p>
<p>Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Skinnys Gesicht. „Du würdest alles machen, was ich will, hm?“, erkundigte er sich seltsam zufrieden. Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, die Peter sowieso nicht zustande brachte, sondern küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich ein Stück zurück zog.</p>
<p>Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Dylan Peter. </p>
<p>Hastig krabbelte er auf Dylans Schoss, auch das beinahe spöttische Lächeln auf dessen Lippen dämpfte seinen Enthusiasmus nicht. Denn verdammt noch mal, er wollte das hier wirklich, und wenn Skinny ihm dabei zusehen wollte, umso besser.</p>
<p>Er umschloss Dylans harten Schwanz mit einer Hand, bewegte sie kurz auf und ab bis Dylan leise stöhnte, bevor–</p>
<p>„Gummis?“, hielt Dylans Stimme ihn auf.</p>
<p>Peter stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Das hatte er total vergessen. Skinny und er wussten, dass sie sich bei einander nichts einfangen konnten, deswegen verzichteten sie mittlerweile meistens darauf. Aber Dylan hatte natürlich recht, und Peter war ein wenig überrascht und sehr dankbar für die Erinnerung.</p>
<p>„In der Box unterm Bett“, erklärte Skinny abgelenkt, bevor er Dylan mit eindringlichem Blick fixierte. „Bist du sauber?</p>
<p>Dylan sah ihn an, und wieder hatte Peter das Gefühl, dass sie sich stumm unterhielten. Dann zuckte Dylan mit der Schulter, nickte gleichzeitig.</p>
<p>„Vor oder nach dem Knast?“, wollte Skinny grinsend wissen.</p>
<p>Dylan lachte, verdrehte die Augen. „Hinterher. Wollte sichergehen, dass ich mir da nichts geholt hab.“</p>
<p>Dann sah Skinny wieder Peter an, hob die Augenbraue. Die Frage darin war für Peter offensichtlich, und als Antwort positionierte er sich endlich richtig über Dylan, ließ sich dann langsam auf Dylans Schwanz sinken, ohne Skinny aus den Augen zu lassen.</p>
<p>Sie stöhnten alle drei. Peter sah, wie Skinny sich über die Lippen leckte, dann legten sich Dylans Hände um seine Hüfte, zogen ihn ihm entgegen.</p>
<p>„Warte, warte!“ Peter stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab, trotz der ausgiebigen Vorbereitung ging es ihm gerade zu schnell. Sofort ließ Dylan nach, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.</p>
<p>„Alles okay?“, hakte er nach.</p>
<p>Seine Stimme, gesenkt und rau, jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über Peters Rücken, bei dem er sich unwillkürlich doch noch ein Stück weiter sinken ließ.</p>
<p>Zuerst konnte er nur nicken. Dann brachte er mühsam hervor: „Bloß langsamer.“</p>
<p>„Okay“, sagte Dylan, und Skinny lachte leise.</p>
<p>„Er wird noch schnell genug um mehr betteln“, erklärte er Dylan, ehe er sich an Peter wandte. „Wirst du doch, oder?“</p>
<p>Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, küsste er Peter gierig; eine Hand in seine Haare gekrallt zog er Peters Kopf zu sich.</p>
<p>Der Schmerz brachte Peter dazu, in den Kuss zu stöhnen, sich doch wieder schneller zu bewegen – ein Stück in die Höhe, und dann etwas tiefer als zuvor. Dylans Fingernägel drückten Halbmonde in die dünne Haut über seinen Hüftknochen, und ehe er es sich versah, war Dylan vollständig in ihm versunken.</p>
<p>Skinny gab ihn frei, und stöhnend ließ Peter den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Manchmal zog Skinny ihn damit auf, wie laut er war, aber er wusste, dass Skinny es eigentlich mochte. Also machte er gar keinen Versuch, leise zu sein.</p>
<p>„Scheiße“, murmelte Dylan. Das schien sein Lieblingswort zu sein. „Er klingt echt wie ne Hure.“</p>
<p>Wieder fragte Peter sich abwesend, wie genau Dylan und Skinny sich über ihn unterhalten hatten. Aber gleichzeitig wurde denken langsam etwas schwierig. Er bewegte sich schneller, hatte sich viel zu schnell an die Dehnung gewöhnt, und wie Skinny vorausgesagt hatte, kam ihm bald ein „mehr“ über die Lippen.</p>
<p>„Was hast du gesagt?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, wechselte einen Blick mit Dylan.</p>
<p>„Mehr, bitte, Skinny“, brachte Peter mit einem Keuchen hervor.</p>
<p>Skinny kniete sich hinter ihn, ließ die Hände von seinen Schultern über seine Seite wandern und küsste seinen Hals. „Braver Junge“, lobte er herablassend, und ein Wimmern entschlüpfte Peter.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Moment wandelte es sich in ein Stöhnen, als Skinny ihn mit einem festen Griff an der Hüfte zum Innehalten zwang und dann langsam zusätzlich einen Finger in ihn hinein gleiten ließ.</p>
<p>Instinktiv wollte Peter sich weiter bewegen, doch gegen Skinny und Dylan vereint kam er nicht an. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihnen völlig ausgeliefert wäre, wenn sie es wollten, drehte sich alles um ihn. </p>
<p>Behutsam bewegte Skinny seine Hand, schob nach einer Weile einen weiteren Finger in Peter. „Noch alles im grünen Bereich?“, wollte er wissen.</p>
<p>„Ja“, antwortete Peter mit einem Seufzen. Es fühlte sich gut an, das sachte Ziehen als Skinny ihn weiter dehnte, der immer noch harte Griff von Dylan um seine Hüfte. </p>
<p>„So ein braver Junge“, murmelte Dylan, und Skinnys leises Lachen jagte einen Schauer durch Peter.</p>
<p>„Nicht vergessen, er gehört immer noch mir“, erinnerte Skinny seinen besten Freund, und Peter konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.</p>
<p>„Keine Sorge“, Dylan sah über Peters Schulter hinweg, „Deine Besitzansprüche sind unangetastet.“</p>
<p>Trotzdem schob er eine Hand in Peters Haare und zog ihn in einen Kuss. </p>
<p>Als sich ein dritter Finger zu den ersten beiden gesellte, stöhnte Peter gegen Dylans Lippen. </p>
<p>Unwillkürlich zuckte er Skinnys Fingern entgegen, die ihn bis an den Rand des Schmerzes gedehnt hatten. Es fühlte sich großartig an.</p>
<p>„Bist du dann endlich soweit?“, brachte Dylan schließlich hervor, die Stimme noch rauer als zuvor. Er schien genauso ungeduldig zu sein wie Peter, der erst jetzt darüber stolperte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, dass Skinny Peter um seinen Schwanz herum dehnte.</p>
<p>Peter konnte nur annehmen, dass Skinny hinter ihm nickte. Im nächsten Moment zog er seine Finger zurück, bevor seine Spitze sanft gegen Peters Eingang drückte.</p>
<p>„Das könnte etwas unangenehm sein“, warnte Skinny ihn leise vor. Dann schob er sich langsam in Peter hinein. Wieder hätte Peter nicht sagen können, von wem das Stöhnen eigentlich kam – von Skinny, von ihm, von Dylan, von ihnen allen dreien.</p>
<p>Skinny ließ ihm genug Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, und mit jedem Zentimeter verabschiedete Peters Gehirn sich mehr.</p>
<p>Tief in ihm bewegten sich Skinny und Dylan, beinahe gleichmäßig, gegeneinander, und Peter konnte nur den Kopf auf Dylans Schulter ablegen und sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht sofort zu kommen.</p>
<p>Willenlos ließ er sich von Skinnys Arm um seine Brust ein Stück nach oben ziehen, spürte dessen Lippen an seinem Hals, und Dylans Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln.</p>
<p>Die Frage, ob die beiden sowas wohl schon öfter zusammen gemacht hatten, wollte sich in Peters Hirn bilden. Als Skinny ihn biss und Dylan ihn gleichzeitig einem beinahe unheimlich koordinierten Stoß entgegen zog, kam ihm der Gedanke jedoch gleich wieder abhanden. Es war intensiver als alles, was Peter und Skinny bisher ausprobiert hatten – und sie waren durchaus abenteuerlustig gewesen. </p>
<p>Ein steter Strom von Stöhnen und Seufzen fiel von Peters Lippen, vermischte sich mit Dylans leisem Fluchen.</p>
<p>„So ist es gut, Peter“, brachte Skinny hinter ihm hervor, atemlos und unkonzentriert.</p>
<p>Dylan verlor zuerst die Kontrolle, kam mit einem Fluch heiß und pulsierend in Peter. Einen Augenblick drängte ihn jemand auf Hände und Knie – wer von beiden, konnte er nicht sagen – und Dylan glitt aus ihm heraus. Peter wollte sich über die plötzliche Leere beschweren, doch als Skinny die Gelegenheit nutzte, sein Tempo zu erhöhen und Dylans Hand sich um Peters Schwanz schloss, ging der Protest in einem Keuchen unter.</p>
<p>Skinnys Rhythmus in ihm war hart und vertraut, genau so, wie Peter es normalerweise am liebsten hatte, und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.</p>
<p>Dylans Lippen schluckten das gepresste Geräusch, das mal ein Schrei hätte werden können, als sich ein Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren abfackelte.</p>
<p>Nur einen Moment später kam auch Skinny, ließ sich auf Peter fallen, der sich nicht halten konnte und sich auf Dylan wiederfand.</p>
<p>Für ein paar Atemzüge bleiben sie einfach so liegen, dann meldete Dylan sich zu Wort. „Ihr seid ganz schön schwer.“</p>
<p>Skinny lachte, rollte sich dann jedoch von Peter herunter, der sich zur Seite rutschen ließ und sich zwischen Skinny und Dylan kuschelte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach direkt eingeschlafen, aber bevor er wegdösen konnte, bewegten sich die beiden Körper rechts und links von ihm, wischten erst sich, dann ihn sauber. </p>
<p>Widerstandslos ließ Peter sich von ihnen bewegen, und gähnte, als Skinny die Arme um ihn schlang. Dylan zündete sich eine Zigarette an, teilte sie sich über Peters Kopf hinweg mit Skinny. Der seltsam stille Frieden, der sich im Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte, gefiel Peter.</p>
<p>„Ich muss los“, stellte Dylan irgendwann fest, drückte die Kippe aus und stand auf. Er suchte seine Klamotten zusammen und zog sich wieder an, dann blieb er vor dem Bett stehen.</p>
<p>„Skinny, wir sehen uns morgen“, sagte er, und Peter fühlte Skinny neben sich nicken.</p>
<p>„Du bist übrigens auch herzlich eingeladen, Peter“, fügte er hinzu, und irgendwie war Peter erleichtert, dass er ihm dabei direkt ins Gesicht sah und nicht den Blick über seinen Körper schweifen ließ. „Party am Strand.“</p>
<p>„Ich überlegs mir“, erwiderte Peter. Er lächelte Dylan vorsichtig an, der zurückgrinste.</p>
<p>„Bis dann“, verabschiedete Skinny sich, und Dylan verließ das Schlafzimmer.</p>
<p>Peter konnte hören, wie im Flur die Tür ging. Dann war es still.</p>
<p>„Und, was meinst du?“, wollte Skinny nach einem langen Moment wissen. Er klang plötzlich nervös.</p>
<p>Gähnend kuschelte Peter sich dichter an ihn. „Großartig“, antwortete er, „Aber ich glaub ich brauch jetzt erstmal n bisschen Schlaf.“</p>
<p>Skinny lachte leise, dann strich er Peter sanft durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich, weiß du das?“, murmelte er.</p>
<p>Mit Mühe hob Peter den Kopf um ihn zu küssen. „Ich dich auch.“</p>
<p>Dann schmiegte er sich wieder an ihn. „Wir können Dylan gerne öfter einladen“, brachte er noch hervor, und schlief ein, während Skinny noch lachte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BONUS:</p>
<p>Skinny und Dylan standen auf dem Strandparkplatz, an den blauen Sportwagen gelehnt, jeder ein Bier in der Hand, und sahen der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie langsam im Wasser versank.</p>
<p>Seit ein paar Tagen war Dylan wieder auf freiem Fuß, und einer seiner ersten Anrufe hatte Skinny gegolten.</p>
<p>Schon seit einer Weile quatschten sie über alles und nichts – wie es Dylan im Gefängnis ergangen war, was in seiner Abwesenheit in Rocky Beach vorgefallen war, was bei gemeinsamen Freunden los war.</p>
<p>Dylan trank die letzten Tropfen aus seiner Flasche, schmiss sie in den Sand am Rande der Parkfläche.</p>
<p>„Und ich hab gehört, du bist jetzt mit Shaw zusammen?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus – er hatte darüber nachgedacht, schließlich hätte er sich eine Menge Kommentare erspart, wenn er diese Beziehung einfach für sich behalten hätte. Aber Peter zog es vor, ehrlich zu sein. Außerdem gefiel Skinny die Vorstellung viel zu gut, die ganze verdammte Stadt wissen zu lassen, dass Peter Shaw <i>sein</i> Freund war.</p>
<p>„Jup“, bestätigte er. </p>
<p>„Magst du mir erzählen, wies <i>dazu</i> gekommen ist?“, hakte Dylan mit einem Grinsen nach.</p>
<p>Skinny lachte. Das war ehrlich gesagt komplizierter, als er zugeben mochte. Denn irgendwann in den letzten Wochen hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er sich tatsächlich verliebt hatte. Was ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Gefühl war. Und er würde das ganz bestimmt niemandem als Peter gegenüber eingestehen.</p>
<p>„Hast du ihn mal gesehen?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. „Außerdem ist er nicht so nervig, wie er manchmal tut.“</p>
<p>Dylan zündete sich eine Zigarette an, ließ den Rauch zum Himmel steigen. „Ja, hast wohl recht“; stimmte er zu, „Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt mein Typ ist.“</p>
<p>Wieder musste Skinny lachen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund wirklich vermisst. „Ne“, erwiderte er, „Dein Typ ist strohdoof und willig.“</p>
<p>Dylan hob die Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen… du hast mich durchschaut.“ Er bot Skinny die Kippe an, die dieser mit einem Nicken annahm. „Deswegen“, fuhr Dylan fort, „würde das auch mit uns beiden nie was werden.“</p>
<p>Kopfschüttelnd atmete Skinny den Rauch aus. „Weil ich nicht blöd genug bin?“, witzelte er.</p>
<p>„Nee, weil du nicht hübsch genug bist“, schoss Dylan zurück, und wich dann hastig zur Seite aus, als Skinny nach ihm schlug.</p>
<p>„Wie ist er denn so, dein Shaw?“, wollte Dylan im nächsten Moment wissen. Das dreckige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, worauf er abzielte.</p>
<p>Einen Moment überlegte Skinny. Er könnte davon erzählen, wie nachgiebig Peter war, wie wunderbar er auf Skinny reagierte, wie unerwartet abenteuerlustig er war, wie offen für jeden Vorschlag, den Skinny ihm machte, wie schön er war, wenn er kam, den Kopf zurückgeworfen und mit offenem Mund stöhnend.</p>
<p>Aber wenn er das sagte, konnte er auch gleich zugeben, dass er verliebt war. Und dann würde Dylan ihn zu recht auslachen.</p>
<p>Also erwiderte er nur das Grinsen und sagte: „Verdammt willig.“</p>
<p>„Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen“, überlegte Dylan laut, „Der sieht immer so anständig aus.“</p>
<p>Da konnte Skinny nur den Kopf schütteln. „Das kommt einem nur so vor, wenn man weiß, mit wem er normalerweise rum rennt.“</p>
<p>Die Bilder des vergangenen Abends tauchten wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Peter hatte sich von ihm ans Bett fesseln lassen, und dann hatte Skinny sich ganz viel Zeit gelassen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange sie zugange gewesen waren, aber spätestens auf der Hälfte hatte Peter angefangen zu betteln.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen, und als er Dylans Blick begegnete, wusste Skinny, dass dieser ihm ganz genau vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, was gerade so durch seinen Kopf gegangen war. Vielsagend hob Skinny eine Augenbraue.</p>
<p>„Scheiße, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht“, murmelte Dylan, und sie lachten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>